Train Deck
The TRAIN Decks are an often underestimated play style. Most of the Cloudians cannot be destroyed in battle when in Attack Position, but if they are in Defense Position they are destroyed by their own effect. They are also of the WATER Attribute and Fairy-Type, giving the user the chance to utilise the support cards from both themes. The most basic decks rely on The Sanctuary in the Sky and/or Spirit Barrier to prevent taking Battle Damage, and Salvage, which allows them to return 2 of their fallen comrades back to their hands, essentially making a +1. Most of the Cloudians have low ATK Points, making it possible to search them out with Sangan, Mother Grizzly or even Damage Condenser. Also, since most Cloudians are Fairy -types, a good card to add Athena and use here effect to special summon powerful Cloudians from the Graveyard by sacrificing smaller Cloudians like Cloudian - Smoke Ball. Strategy Cloudians, because they are WATER Attribute Fairy-Type monsters, are very versatile with a lot of support cards, both Cloudian and non-Cloudian. A Cloudian Deck can focus on swarming the field, on destroying the opponent's cards, on inflicting Burn Damage with "Natural Disaster", on a Stall Victory, on raw Beatdown power with "Cloudian - Nimbusman", or any combination of the above. "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon" can also provide some field control, by messing with the battle positions of your opponent's monsters. The Cloudian effects work when they have enough "Fog Counters" to trigger their effects. The number of "Fog Counters" they get depends on the number of Cloudians on the field when the Cloudian is Normal Summoned. Since they have many cards to quickly Summon Cloudians like Cloudian - Sheep Cloud and Cloudian - Turbulence, they can quickly swarm the field. The Cloudians' strength lies in their ability to destroy their opponents cards using the "Fog Counters," which minimizes the amount of cards that would normally be used. Cloudian Decks can be used in a Burn Deck by using cards like Natural Disaster or Updraft, or in a Beatdown Deck as they cannot be destroyed in battle. Some Cloudian players choose to use the the ability of a Cloudian to stay on the field as Tribute fodder for Monarch-hybrid Decks. The strongest Cloudian is Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, but Cloudian - Nimbusman is considered one of the best Cloudians because it can get up to 7000 ATK in a good Cloudian Deck. Some Cloudian Decks also use The Wicked Avatar because of its ability to swarm the field, to be used for later Tribute. However, there are major drawbacks to Cloudians; that is, they 'self-destruct' when put into Defense Position. Cards that change the positions of the opponent's monsters like Stumbling have the opportunity to ruin an entire Deck, although you can take advantage of this by using Raging Cloudian. To prevent these effects,it is sometimes necessary to include a Final Attack Orders. Another card that can keep monsters in attack mode is Level Limit - Area A used with A Legendary Ocean. in some cases you can combine Light and Darkness Dragon in order to lock down any Effect of spell trap and monster Cards. Beside your opponent can use some unecessary spell trap cards to decrease the ATK and DEF strenght of Light And Darkness Dragon you can use some speed 3 Trap card in order to protect Light And Darkness Dragon. =Recomended Cards:= Monster Cards: * Cloudian - Nimbusman * Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon * Cloudian - Ghost Fog * Cloudian - Acid Cloud * Cloudian - Poison Cloud * Cloudian - Turbulence * Cloudian - Sheep Cloud (This is good for stalling in order to get more Cloudian's) * Cloudian - Storm Dragon * Cloudian - Altus * Mother Grizzly Spell Cards: * Diamond-Dust Cyclone * Level Limit - Area A * A Legendary Ocean * Cloudian Squall x3 * Fog Control x3 * Lucky Cloud * Summon Cloud x2 * Call of the Haunted * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Salvage * The Sanctuary in the Sky Trap Cards: * Damage Condensor * Updraft (This is a must) * Rain Storm * Spirit Barrier * Mirror Force * Bottomless Trap Hole/ Sakuretsu Armor/ Dimensional Prison (Pick one) * Natural Disaster (This is a must) Category:Deck List